Rat in the Hat
by The Tiny Pea
Summary: A hat brought two people together, but what did the head of the family say? Yukiru.
1. Hats

**Disclaimer: Fruits Basket doesn't belong to me.**

Rat in the Hat

**SakuraRibbons: Welcome to a new fanfic!**

**Kisa: Sakura-chan, who will be in this story?**

**SakuraRibbons: Ummm…I'll put as many characters from the storyline as possible!**

**Kyo: When you say, 'as many' that means I won't be in it. Right?**

**SakuraRibbons: Of course you will! You have a major part in it later on!**

**Kyo: Shoot…**

Note: Italics are thoughts.

Chapter One

**Hats**

"Hey Tohru!" Uo and Hana came up to a girl none other than Tohru Honda. It was a nice day and Tohru was in town doing some shopping.

She turned around and greeted them. "Good morning! What are you two doing here?" Tohru asked tying part of her hair with the ribbon Yuki gave her for White Day.

"Would you like to go on a walk Tohru-kun?" Hana asked smiling at her friend.

"I'm sorry you two but, Yuki-kun asked if we could talk a bit today. He said it was kind of important." Uo and Hana exchanged surprised looks.

"Okay. Well, if the prince disses you or anything, I'll beat him up for you," Uo said cracking her knuckles.

"Ummm…I don't think you'll need to do that!" Tohru said panicking slightly.

"Alright. See you later Tohru-kun," Hana said waving. They both headed to the station, probably to Hana's house._ 'Oh! I should get home soon! I don't want to keep Yuki-kun waiting!'_ Tohru thought. She picked up her bags and rushed back to the Sohma compound.

**Meanwhile**

"Arisa? Do you think he is going to tell her?" Hana asked gazing at random people.

The blond shrugged. "He might, he might not. The prince is a person who can't just say that he likes someone. Anyway, I hope he doesn't say anything that will hurt Tohru."

"Yes. Well, in any case, we'll ask her tomorrow on how the conversation went," the gothic girl said.

**At Shigure's House **

"Honda-san?" Yuki walked over to Tohru, the floor creaking slightly.

"Eh? Oh, good morning Yuki-kun!" the girl said cheerfully. She set down a few grocery bags.

"Ummm…I'll start on breakfast!" Tohru decided rolling up her sleeves.

Yuki smiled. "Honda-san…you don't have to. The baka-neko and the perverted dog have gone out today."

Tohru laughed slightly at his comments. "Okay then. Well, you said you wanted to tell me something important! Do you want to talk about it now?" she asked blushing slightly, setting down the last bag on the kitchen counter.

"Alright. Let's go to the secret base then. And…" Yuki stopped and looked at the floor.

Tohru gave him a concerned look. "Are you okay?" she asked, her eyes full of worry.

He nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. Ummm…could you bring a…hat with you?" Yuki asked looking a little embarrassed.

"Okay!" the brown haired girl said cheerfully. She quickly ran upstairs to her room. '_Oh! Let me bring that orange hat! I can tell Yuki-kun the story about the boy who helped me!'_ Tohru thought. She picked up the hat and rushed downstairs. Yuki and Tohru went out the door, and Yuki slid it shut.

They walk to the base in silence. Yuki was playing with his hands. '_What's troubling him? Is it about me? I hope I can help Yuki-kun!'_ Tohru thought.They reached the garden and sat down. "Ummm…would you like to talk now Yuki-kun?" Tohru asked nervously. He nodded and took a deep breath.

"Honda-san, remember when I told you that I opened the lid?" Yuki asked looking at the brown haired girl carefully. She nodded and kept listening. "Well…I'm going to tell you some things. For one thing, that hat you are holding in your hands was given to you from a boy that helped you home when you were little. Right?"

Tohru just nodded again, dumbfounded. _'How does Yuki-kun know about the hat and the boy who gave it to me! Was he there when it happened? Or was he the one who…'_ Yuki kept going. "That boy who helped you…was me…"

**TBC  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Author's Note

Oh yeah! Yuki-chan tells Tohru about the hat! I hope that in the later volumes of Furuba, he tells her. So…what do you think? I wrote another story called 'Names to Call Her'

It's about some of Yuki's feelings. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this so far!


	2. Four New Lovers

Rat and the Hat

**SakuraRibbons: Hello again readers! Thank you to all my reviewers!**

**Tohru: You're so very lucky to have people who like your writing!**

**SakuraRibbons: Thanks Tohru…wait…was that that a compliment or an insult?**

**Tohru: Ummm…**

**Kyo: Tohru…you're such a moron. You know that?**

**Tohru: Eh?**

**Kyo: You and Sakura are the same…(sighs)**

Note: Italics are thoughts.

Chapter Two

**Four New Lovers**

Tohru just stared at the silver haired boy, stuttering slightly. "Yuki-kun…w-what? I-I-I m-mean…oh m-my…" She calmed down and took a deep breath. "Yuki-kun…you're the boy who helped me get back to my mother?"

"Yes Honda-san…and…well, I've been wanting to tell you for a while but…I've never found the courage to tell you," Yuki said studying his companion.

"Oh Yuki-kun! You can tell me anything! But…for you to remember that…how did you rediscover the memory?" Tohru asks happily, tears of joy in her eyes.

Yuki relaxes a little and smiles. "After we visited your mother's grave, at the house, some of your things got scattered by the wind. I noticed an orange hat lying by your bed and everything came back to me," he explained.

Tohru just started to cry. "T-this i-is wonderful Yuki-kun! I can't b-believe we met when we were so y-young!" The girl wiped her eyes. "T-this is really wonderful…"

"Ummm…Honda-san? There's something else I want to tell you…" Yuki continued.

"Eh? Yes Yuki-kun?"

"Hond…Tohru-san…I…love you…"

-----------------------------

**Meanwhile**

'_Argh. I'm bored…going to see Shishou when he's not even at the dojo was a bad idea.' _Kyo Sohma ran his fingers through his red hair. "I'm gonna go home. I hope that the rat is gone…"

Kyo walked back to Shigure's house. He could hear two different voices. _'Argh…they're both there. I don't mind if Tohru is there, but I hate that rat. I wonder what they're saying.' _

He followed the voices of Yuki and Tohru and went to an unfamiliar location. _'This place is new…I wonder why I've never noticed it.' _Kyo listened into the conversation.

"Yuki-kun! This is the first time you've used my first name! Oh my…I…really am flattered though," Tohru said blushing heavily. "Yuki-kun…I…love you too…"

When Kyo heard that, his eyes widened in shock._ 'No. I've lost to that rat again…and I've lost Tohru…'_ He clenched his fists but kept listening.

"Tohru-san? Do you really mean that?" Yuki asked bewildered. Tohru just smiled and played with his silver hair.

"Yes Yuki-kun. You see, the boy who gave me the hat was my first true love..." the girl said slowly. "I've been hoping that I'll meet him again! It's funny that I've actually been living with him."

Yuki nods and stands up. "Tohru…do you want to do something together today?"

Kyo left after he heard that. _'They can have all the alone time they want. I ain't gonna be around anymore anyway…'_ He left and headed in the direction of the main house. _'I'll go see Akito early…'_

"Hey Kyo!" A blond girl ran over towards him. It was Arisa Uotani. "Wassup? Whoa. You look really pathetic. Did you get dumped?"

"Heh. Maybe. What are you doing here yankee?" Kyo asked. He kept walking.

"The prince wanted to tell Tohru something. I'm gonna go ask her right now," Uo replied.

Kyo shrugged. "I'm not stopping you. Later," he said. Uo stared at him and followed.

"Hey. Do you…wanna get something to drink?" the Yankee asked. "Or…are you scared?"

Kyo turned around and smirked. "Scared of what? The only thing that scares me is your face."

"Whatever. C'mon, I'll ask Tohru later. Let's get coffee."

As they walked off, Tohru turned to Yuki. "They look so sweet together!" she exclaimed.

Yuki nodded in agreement.

"They might do well. At least the baka neko will have someone else to talk to."

Tohru looked at them as they walked off. "Oh Kyo-kun…if only you could see Yuki right now. Maybe you two would become friends…"

**TBC**

-------------

Authors Note

Hey! Thanks for all of the reviews! I can't reply to any right now but don't be offended! So, how was this chapter? I hope you guys liked it. By the way, it's Yukiru (obviously) but it'll also be KyoxUo. I know Uo-chan falls in love with Kureno but I never liked the pairing. 'Till next chapter then!


	3. Spring Sakuras

Rat in the Hat

**SakuraRibbons: Hello! I've finally updated!**

**Ritsu: NOOO! I'M SORRY! IT'S ALL MY FAULT YOU DIDN'T UPDATE!**

**SakuraRibbons: Ummm…it's alright Ritsu. It's all my fault.**

**Ritsu: I'M SO SORRY!**

**SakuraRibbons: Errr…okay then. Please enjoy this chappie!**

Note: Italics are thoughts. While Yuki, Tohru, Kyo, and Uo are busy…let's check in with Hatori.

Chapter Three

**Spring Sakuras**

"Akito, your checkup is done. Call me if you need anything," Hatori Sohma walked towards the door of the main house and slid it open.

"Hatori! Do not leave the Sohma compound unless I tell you that you can," Akito said while leaning against the wall.

"Yes Akito…"

Hatori walked out of the house and down a path. It was spring and the sakura petals were blowing in the wind. _'Kana…I want to see her. But…it's for the best to just leave her alone..' _To his surprise, a woman walked up to him.

"Hatori-kun?" It was Mayuko. "Hey!" _'Mayu? What is she doing here?'_

"Mayuko-san? What are you doing here?" Hatori asked going up to the young woman.

"I went to talk to Shigure. I was about to leave but I saw you."

"Really? I'm sorry Mayuko but…Akito ordered me to stay in the compound. And…you should leave too. Akito does not want anyone outside the Sohma family here today."

"Ah. Well…alright then. Call me if you want to go out for a drink," Mayu said walking out the gate. Hatori watched Mayu leave and he sighed.

'_I cannot get her involved with Akito like Kana did. So…I can't…see her. But…still…'_

"Hey! Mayuko!" Hatori called out. He walked swiftly over to her. "Well…why don't you come to my house. Do you want some tea?"

She looked at him surprised. "Alright…but…doesn't Akito want no visitors today?" Hatori nodded but pointed to Akito's home. "I think you'll be fine as long as he doesn't know."

"Okay Hatori-kun…"

As they walked to Hatori's house, Akito watched them from the window. "Hatori has defied me…ha ha ha. Well Mayuko-san, enjoy his company while it lasts…"

**Meanwhile…**

"Yuki-kun…where are we going?" Tohru asked while gripping Yuki's hand tighter.

"Don't worry Tohru…it's just a place I discovered a while back," Yuki replied smiling. The two teens were walking, hand in hand, to a place that Tohru never saw before. Yuki lead her down some steps and the girl gasped.

It was a beautiful sight. All it was was a small bit of land, but in the middle was a magnificent cherry blossom tree. The pink petals were everywhere though and one landed right in Tohru's hair.

"Oh Yuki-kun…this place is wonderful! But…how did you know about it?" Tohru asked.

Yuki led her under the tree. "When Kisa ran away, she told me that she saw this place."

The couple sat down under the tree. Tohru smiled at Yuki. "I wish I could hug you Yuki-kun," the girl said sadly.

He smiled at her sadly. "Well…no one is watching…so…" Yuki wrapped his arms around Tohru. There's a poof, some smoke, and a little gray rat poked his head out of the collar of Yuki's shirt.

"Yuki-kun…thank you for today…" Tohru said softly, cuddling the small mouse.

**At a Coffee shop in Tokyo**

"Kyo…why were you so depressed when I saw you?" Uo asked sipping her coffee.

The redhead sighed heavily. "I dunno…it's just…I saw Yuki tell Tohru that he loves her…" Uo looked at him and laughed slightly.

"So…you loved her too?" she asked.

Kyo blushed a bit but nodded. "Yeah. I did. But…in the end I guess I lost her…"

Uo stared at Kyo hard. "Man…you didn't loose her. She loves someone else…but…if you love her then you should be happy for her."

"Yeah…your right…" Kyo said scratching the back of his head. "What the hell am I moping about? I should be happy for her…"

The two finished their coffee in silence and they left. "Errr…thanks," Kyo said.

Uo looked at him, surprised at first. Her expression softened. "No prob…"

Uo walked Kyo back to Shigure's house. Suddenly, she tripped and grabbed onto Kyo for support! There was another loud 'poof!' and an orange cat leapt out.

"Kyo? What the heck's going on?"

**TBC**

**-----**

Author's Note

Hi again! I've updated as you guys can see! When I wrote this, I was multi-tasking with a different Furuba fic, my Final Fantasy IX fic, and a songfic that I'm working on. Anyway I hope this was an enjoyable chapter! I'll update this whenever I have time.


	4. Surprises

Rat in the Hat

**SakuraRibbons: Hello! Welcome to chapter four!**

**Shigure: Might I ask, how many high school girls are in this chapter?**

**SakuraRibbons: Pervert…**

**Ayame: Do not fret Gure-san! I don't think you're a pervert!**

**Hatori: Come on Aya, let's read this chapter…**

**Ayame: On with the chapter!**

Note: Italics are thoughts. Bold italics are mini-flashbacks.

Chapter Four

**Surprises**

"Oh my god! Kyo? How did you turn into a frickin cat?" Uo yelled picking up the animal. "What's going on! Does Tohru know about this?"

Kyo leapt out of her arms. "Okay Uo. I gotta tell you this. In my family, there's a curse. The twelve members of the Zodiac and the cat's spirits inhabit thirteen different bodies. Yuki's animal is the rat, Shigure's is the dog, Momiji's is the rabbit, Haru's is the ox and so on."

"Tohru knows because she tripped and hugged me. Usually the dragon, Hatori, erases the memories of anyone who finds out. But the head of the house, Akito, let Tohru keep hers," Kyo finished. Suddenly, there was another loud poof and Kyo turned back into a human.

"ACK!" Uo cried, turning her head sharply. "What the heck, Kyo! Why're you naked?"

"You don't expect me to put clothes on in cat form and transform back into them," Kyo explained, while pulling on his shirt.

When he finished putting his clothes on, Kyo looked the Yankee straight in the eye. "Uo. Get outta here. If someone finds out that you know…" he didn't finish.

"What are you waiting for! Get the hell outta here!" Kyo shouted. Uo stared at him for a moment and snapped out of her trance.

"Fine. But you'd better tell me more later!" With that, the girl ran off.

Kyo watched Uo run off. _'Thank god no one saw…'_ He sighed and walked to Shigure's house.

When Kyo got back, he immediately went up to the roof. At least there, he could think things over. _'God. Today all these things happened…the rat and Tohru…the Yankee…the curse…'_

From the roof, he could see Tohru and Yuki coming back from their trip.

"Thank you for taking me out today Yuki-kun!" Tohru said happily.

The boy smiled. "Anytime you want to go back there, just tell me." Tohru smiled as well. "Thank you…"

Kyo had heard enough. He went down and met the two. "Yo. Where were you two today?"

"Oh! Kyo-kun! Ummm, we were…out…" Tohru said nervously.

The redhead just nodded. "I'm gonna go to bed." Kyo walked up the steps to his room and slammed the door shut.

"Yuki-kun…should we tell him?" Tohru asked taking off her shoes. Yuki shrugged. "If you want to Tohru-san, you can tell him…"

"Oh. Alright…"

Soon after, Shigure came home. The trio ate dinner in silence and then immediately went to bed.

**The Next Day **

Yuki yawned and sat up, in his bed. _'I forgot…there's school today…'_ He washed his face and put on his uniform. _'I'd better keep the things that went on yesterday a secret from Kinoshita-san and the rest too.'_

As he walked down the hall, he could hear Kyo mumbling something in his room. Yuki bent down to listen. "I can't believe she found out! How the hell I supposed to explain that Uo knows too!"

Yuki withdrew his head. _'What does Uotani-san know?'_ However, before he could think anymore, the door of Kyo's room opened. "What are you doing here!" Kyo shouted.

"None of your business baka neko. Now tell me…what does Uotani-san know?" Yuki gave Kyo a cold look.

"Ask her yourself, rat," Kyo said, stomping toward the bathroom. Yuki sighed and went downstairs.

"Ah! Good morning Yuki-kun!" Tohru said smiling. She handed him a bowl. "Please! Breakfast is ready!"

Yuki smiled and ate. Shigure was still sleeping and Kyo was still getting ready. When the two finished, they washed the dishes and waited since it was too early to leave.

"Yuki-kun…I…"

"Yes Tohru-san?"

"Aisiteiru…"

"I love you too Tohru…" Yuki said kissing her cheek. Tohru blushed but smiled all the same. "Yuki-kun…do you want to wait for Kyo-kun?"

"It's up to you…princess…" the prince said softly. "Ummm…I'll let him take his time. Let's go!"

They walked to the entrance and went out the door. Yuki and Tohru didn't talk at all but they were soon interrupted by Yuki's fangirls.

"Sohma-kuuuun! Good morning!" Mio said. Minami followed up. "Is Tohru bugging you Yuki-kun? If she is, I'll get her off your back!"

"Don't worry. We're going to school together. After all, we are very good friends," Yuki said. The girls were shocked. _'Honda-saaan! What have you done to Yuki-kun! You are not off the hook for this!' _Minami thought.

"Okay! See you two at school then!" Mio said, concealing her shock.

As they left, the two girls started whispering. "She's getting even harder to handle!" Minami said angrily. "We must do…!"

"So…your jealousy is growing…" Hana said. She walked up to the two, slowly.

"You…how did you get here so fast!" Mio asked, backing up.

The girl turned in her direction. "You do not need to know. Just be warned…don't do anything to Tohru-kun…" She left, the girls shaking uncontrollably.

"Remind me…to never…follow you around Minami-senpai…" Mio said, still shaking.

**At Kaibara High**

"Tohru!" Momiji went happily over to the onigiri. "Guten Tag!"

"Good morning Momiji-kun!"

Yuki went up to the rabbit. "Hey Momiji. Have you seen Haru anywhere?"

"Nein."

"Oh. Okay then…" Yuki walked off. Momiji turned to Tohru. "Is Yuki okay?"

"I think so…" she said looking in Yuki's direction.

As the nezumi was walking, he heard loud footsteps coming from behind. He turned around to see Uo running up. "Good morning Uotani-san…"

"Cut the crap prince. Answer me. Why can Kyon turn into a cat?"

"What are you talking about?" Yuki asked. _'Was this…what Kyo was worried about…?'_

"Okay…let me start…"

**Meanwhile **

Kyo decided that he'd stay home. He did not want to see Uo that day. Suddenly, he could hear someone ring the doorbell.

Shigure was out so Kyo went downstairs and opened it. "Yeah?" His eyes widened when he saw who it was.

"Hello Kyo…" Akito said.

**TBC**

Author's Note

Hello! This is my longest chapter so far! Anyway…what do you think Akito wants? By the way, the whole idea for the story was the hat. So, it'll be incorporated in the story more. See you all later!


	5. Akito

Hi! A new chapter is up! So, what is Akito's problem? I've always wondered that. She's so evil…hurting Yun-chan like that! Anyway, please enjoy this chapter!

-

Note: Italics are thoughts.

Rat in the Hat

Chapter Five

**Akito**

**Kyo decided that he'd stay home. He did not want to see Uo that day. Suddenly, he could hear someone ring the doorbell. **

**Shigure was out so Kyo went downstairs and opened it. "Yeah?" His eyes widened when he saw who it was.**

"**Hello Kyo…" Akito said.**

---

"Akito…why the hell are you here?"

She shook her head slowly. "That is no way to talk to me! Call me Akito-sama!" The head of the house took her hands and brought them up to Kyo's face. "I love you Kyo. I really do. But…why must you annoy me and keep secrets?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh please. That silly girl. The blonde one. She hugged you. I saw it when I was walking by," Akito said, taking her hands away from Kyo's face. "Rather…Kureno saw the girl. I was kind enough to let him out yesterday."

'_Kind enough? When was Akito ever kind?' _"Akito…"

"I am wondering now…why didn't you tell someone? Think about the Sohma family for a change. Don't be so selfish," Akito said smirking. "You don't want the blonde to find out that you're a monster. Do you? After all…you love the other monster…Tohru Honda."

Kyo sank to his knees. "No. I'm not in love with Tohru. Yuki and she are in love. But…don't…talk…about Uo that way!" He jumped up and kicked Akito in the stomach.

"Urgh!" Akito doubled over and her eyes met with Kyo for a split second. Had Kyo concentrated harder, he would have seen the fury in those eyes. Fury enough…to kill.

"Don't you dare…urgh. Enjoy the rest of your high school days…while they last…" With that, she hobbled out. _'Man…Akito wasn't as sick as he normally is…I wonder why?'_

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**Kaibara High**

"And then…he told me, 'Get the hell outta here!'" Uo had finished telling Yuki the story. The bell had rung long past but the two didn't notice.

"Uotani-san…I guess I should tell you. Kyo is right," Yuki began, studying Uo's reaction. "Thirteen different Sohmas are possessed by vengeful spirits. When we're hugged by members of the opposite sex, or our bodies become weak…we transform."

She stared at him for a moment and sighed. "Sorry to do this prince, but…" The Yankee gave him a hug. A loud poof was heard and a rat scurried out of the clothes the prince had just been wearing. "Uotani-san? It's me…Yuki."

"It's true then. Aha ha…I've fallen in love with a cat…wait. Kureno…is a Sohma too. Is he a member of the zodiac?" The little rat nodded.

"Yes he is. Uotani-san? Can you turn around for a minute?"

"Sure. Why?" Another poof was heard and Yuki was back in human form. Thankfully, Uo was facing a wall. "Argh! I will never get used to that!"

Yuki finished putting on his clothes. "One last thing. There's a man named Hatori that erases the memories of people who find out about the Zodiac. He-"

"I know. Kyo told me. So…my memories might be erased huh?"

"I'm sorry…" Yuki said.

She smiled slightly. "As long as he doesn't do anything to Kyon or Tohru, its fine by me," Uo said. She turned around. "Catch you later prince…"

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Yuki-kun!" Tohru ran up to Yuki. It was the end of the day and everyone was going home. "Are you ready to go home?"

Yuki went up to her and smiled. "Yes. We mustn't keep the cat and dog waiting."

The couple set off on their journey home, (which is probably a few blocks from the school.) As they were walking to Shigure's house, Yuki could sense someone following them. "Tohru…get behind me…"

Tohru did as she was told. She was scared now. _'What is going on?'_ she thought. Suddenly, Yuki spun around to see Akito in front of them.

"Akito-san?" Tohru said nervously. She bowed. "Good afternoon…"

"Good afternoon…I visited Kyo today. He told me…that you two were a couple," Akito started. "Now…I wonder why you've never told me Yuki. After all, I care the most about you."

"Akito…what are you saying?" Yuki asked, pushing Tohru back even more.

"I'm saying…I've been too lenient on you. Kagura, come out here."

The boar came out from behind some bushes. She walked over to Yuki. "Kagura. Wha-!"

Kagura had a pole and hit Yuki's head on it. Hard.

"I'm sorry Yun-chan. Mother would be killed if I didn't…" Tears ran down her cheeks and she ran off. "Tohru-kun! Get out of here!" she yelled.

"Akito…umph!" Akito put a hand over Tohru's mouth and held her tightly.

"What to do with you? For now, no more Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, or any Sohmas." He left, off to the main house, Tohru still in his clutches.

Kagura ran back to Yuki. She didn't do much damage. He was just unconscious. She picked him up. "Yun-chan…" Kagura knocked on Shigure's door.

"Hello…!" Kyo opened the door and saw Kagura. Tears welled in her eyes.

"What the hell happened!"

The girl didn't answer but invited herself in, laid Yuki down, and cried. "Ak-it-o…"

Kyo kneeled down. _'Akito…what's going on?'_

**TBC**

**--**

Author's Note

Hey again! Sorry about the updating. I move and my internet was disconnected. Anyway, yay! Suspense and violence, rolled into one. I'm gonna change the rating to T later on. Please R&R! By the way, I finished my other story (thirteen chapters!) so now I can put full effort toward this one! (The story was Final Fantasy for anyone interested…) Bye!


	6. The Rescue Part I

Rat in the Hat

**SakuraRibbons: Hello again readers!**

**Yuki: Owww…**

**SakuraRibbons: Owww…what?**

**Yuki: Why did you have to make Kagura use a pole?  
**

**SakuraRibbons: Its cliché! **

**Yuki: Oh…**

Note: Italics are thoughts.

Chapter Six

**The Rescue Part I**

"U-urgh…" Yuki opened his eyes slowly. "Yun-chan!" Kagura said happily. The rat wasn't out too long, just about half an hour. He looked around. Yuki was in his room, lying in bed. "Are you alright?"

Kagura poked her head out the door. "Kyo-kun! Get over here!" Kyo trudged over to Yuki's room and went inside. "You're awake…"

Yuki rubbed his head. "Kagura…why?" he asked softly. Tears welled up in the boar's eyes.

"It was Akito. He came over to our house and said Kyo had hurt him. Mama said that she would call Hatori but then, Akito pulled out a knife and threatened to kill her. He said that I should knock out Yuki…" Kagura looked at Yuki sadly. "I'm so sorry Yun-chan…but…"

He shook his head. "Don't worry about it Kagura…"

Kyo gave Kagura a hard look. "So. You let the weakling Akito get away with Tohru, huh? He's so weak! I was surprised he could even walk around, let alone carry someone! Something is wrong with him dammit, and all you can do is…nothing!"

Yuki smacked Kyo on the face. "Kyo, it's not her fault. Right now, we need to get Tohru back from Akito."

"You can't tell me what to do!" Kyo shouted.

"So you **don't **want to get Tohru back?" Yuki replied angrily. He got out of bed and stretched. "Why don't you stay here so you don't hurt yourself."

Kagura stepped in. "Stop it! Tohru-kun is in the main house by now. Akito could be doing anything to Tohru-kun and we can't be wasting time!" She closed her eyes. "Besides. Kyo-kun is coming with us. Right?" She looked in his direction.

"What if I said no? Hypothetically anyway."

"Then…" Kagura slammed Kyo into the floor and twisted his arm way back. "This is what I'd do. Hypothetically anyway," she mocked, the old gleam in her eye.

**Meanwhile**

Hiro was walking home when he heard a muffled cry. "Hmmm? Sounded like the stupid woman. Wonder what's goin' on?" Hiro tiptoed over to the window of the main house and eavesdropped.

"Akito-san! What in the world is going on?" Tohru said. Her arms were bound and she was trying to get the rope off.

The head walked swiftly over and slapped her. "Shut up. You are going to be confined. I cannot have anymore relationships with outsiders!"

Hiro turned his head away from the window. _'The 'Big Sissy' and Akito? What's going on?'_ He turned around and considered going to Shigure's house to tell the others. _'What are they gonna do though?'_ he thought. He suddenly heard footsteps coming towards him.

"Hiro-chan!" Kisa said happily. She ran up to him. "What are you doing…?" Hiro clasped his hand over her mouth and pressed a finger to his lips.

"Shut up Kisa…listen…" They pressed closer to the widow and listened carefully.

"Akito-san….please…" Tohru begged. "I want to take care of them! Their like my family!"

Akito hit her again. "They are not your 'family.' I have been so kind to let you live with them, but, you've let it get to your head," she said scornfully. "Tomorrow, Hatori is to erase your memories. But, for tonight, you will be staying here. However, you can stay in Yuki's old room. So you can…remember him."

Kisa looked horrified. Tears welled in her eyes and she whispered, "Hiro-chan…we must tell someone! Shigure oji-chan, Hatori oji-chan…someone!" Hiro wiped her tears away.

"Yeah. C'mon Kisa…let's go to Shigure's house…" As they went back, the two bumped into Yuki, Kyo, and Kagura.

"What are you guys doing?" Kyo asked. Kisa looked afraid for a minute but answered strongly. "We saw Onee-chan…Akito is going to erase her memories!" she cried.

Yuki kneeled down. "What else? We're going down to the main house right now."

Hiro stepped up. "He's hitting her…"

Kagura stepped back, shocked. "Tohru-kun! Akito-san, I'm not gonna show you any mercy!"

"Let's get a move on! Tohru's waitin' for a savoir!" Kyo said. He looked at Yuki. "You said it yourself. 'Don't get stupid and loose it in front of Akito.' If you love her, you'll hurry up!"

"Kyo…" Yuki said. "Your right. Come on!"

**TBC**

Author's Note

Hi! So…do you guys like this still? Kyo and Yuki are gonna be a bit less mean towards each other. Anyway, this chapter is going to be separated into two parts. I'll update ASAP because I have no more homework! ****


	7. The Rescue Part II

**Note: Hi! School is out! (Written on June 2nd.) Updates will be frequent! **

Rat in the Hat

Note: Italics are thoughts.

Chapter Seven

**The Rescue Part II**

'_Tohru! Please hold on just a while longer!'_ was the thought in everyone's mind. "C'mon Kisa! Hiro! Run faster or we'll go without you two!" Kagura yelled as she ran faster. They weren't too far from the main house but Kagura insisted that they should run.

The group approached the house and slowed down. "How are we going to get inside?" Kisa panted.

Yuki looked in the house through the window. "There are maids everywhere. If you two could distract them so we could get through unnoticed…"

Hiro nodded. "Leave it to us. Ready Kisa?" The tiger nodded and they went inside.

"How the hell should we get Tohru?" Kyo asked angrily. "Yuki, you're the one going out with her so you decide."

Kagura gasped. "Yun…you're going out with…Tohru-kun!"

Yuki nodded. "Yeah. This isn't the time to talk right now though! Come on. Hiro and Kisa…" Yuki peeked inside the house again. "They've gotten rid of the maids. Let's hurry up to Akito's room before the maids come back!"

They quickly walked over towards the door. Kagura was tempted to knock it down but Kyo held her back. He slid it open and the three slipped inside. "Where is Akito-san's room?" Kagura muttered. Yuki pointed down the hall. "Right there…"

The sound of footsteps approaching them made the three jump up in surprise. "The maids will be coming back soon Yuki-chan!" Kisa exclaimed. They relaxed. "It's only you two. Okay. We're going to get Tohru back!" Kagura promised.

"Kisa, Hiro, you should both go home," Yuki said. "I don't you guys getting in trouble right now. So, leave."

"The damn rat's right. Go before you guys get caught," Kyo agreed. Hiro nodded, took Kisa's hand and sprinted out of the house.

"Kyo…you actually…agreed with me?" Yuki asked bewildered. The cat shrugged. "I just wanna save Tohru."

"C'mon!" Kagura said. They ran down the hall and opened the door.

"Akito! Where's Tohru?" Kyo started. He looked around. "Akito isn't here…"

"Very good. I am not in the room…but you failed to realize that I was right behind you…" It was Akito.

"Where the hell is Tohru?" Yuki asked furiously, trying to hide his fear. "What have you done with her?"

Akito laughed. "Find her Yuki. You of all people should know where I would hide someone…" She shoved the others away and slid her door shut.

Yuki doesn't say anything but instead, runs to the only place he knows. The dark room…

The room brought back so many memories to the nezumi's mind. Torture, mental abuse, physical abuse…

He ran to it and tried to open the door. It was locked. "Yun-chan! Wait up!" The other two caught up to him. Kyo gave Yuki a key. "Stole it from Akito's room…" They opened it and looked inside in shock.

"Tohru…" Yuki said faintly. "Kyo, leave the door open so we can have some light…"

He walked over to a small silhouette. "Tohru…" She was on the floor, curled into a tight ball. "Y-Yuki-kun?" she asked nervously.

"Tohru…what did Akito do to you?" Yuki asked slowly.

"She said…my memories would be erased. I was put in here. Yuki-kun?" Tohru looked at Yuki with her big blue eyes. "She said you used to be in this room a lot…"

Yuki smiled a bit. "Yeah. When I was younger…"

Footsteps could be heard yet again. "Yuki-kun…it's Akito! Please…leave…" she said. "Hold on for a second though…" She went over and spotted her bag. Tohru pulled something out. "Here's the hat you gave me. Please keep it." The onigiri smiled and tears welled in her eyes.

"Don't worry about me. Just go…"

Yuki nodded and ushered Kagura and Kyo out. "Why'd you leave her?" Kyo whispered as they exited the house. "I don't think we'd have been caught!"

"Where would we take her? Akito would probably tell everyone to find her. It's…too dangerous…" Yuki replied.

He looked at the orange hat. "Tohru…"

**TBC**

Author's Note

Hi! My plot is starting here! Anyway, I was gonna have Yuki rescue Tohru and have her do some other stuff but I read another Fanfiction that had the idea I was gonna use and, I didn't want to copy. I'm kinda a liar because I said that I wouldn't make another fanfic, but I did. (Summer is here so its fine!) Oh yeah, I have a forum for the Yukiru fans! Post post post!


	8. Dearest Memories

Rat in the Hat

**SakuraRibbons: Wheee! School is over!**

**Haru: That sucks.**

**SakuraRibbons: No it doesn't!**

**Black Haru: YOU WANNA START SOMETHING?  
**

**SakuraRibbons: Errr…no?**

**Haru: Did you know that Black Haru is emo now? **

**SakuraRibbons: Scary. On with the fic!**

Note: Italics are thoughts.

Chapter Eight

**Dearest Memories**

'_In your dearest memories,_

_Do you remember loving me?_

_Or was it fate,_

_That brought us close and now leaves us behind.'_

_-Melodies of Life, Final Fantasy IX_

"Tohru…" Yuki repeated her name over and over again. He looked at the hat once more and turned to Kyo. "Kyo, this…is yours..."

He handed it to the cat. Kyo looked at Yuki in surprise. "Why're you giving to me?"

"You don't even remember. When we were younger, you dropped it and I picked it up for you. You rejected it and said you didn't want a filthy rat touching your stuff," Yuki said bitterly. He stuffed the hat in Kyo's hand.

Kagura put a hand on Yuki's shoulder. "Yun-chan…you know that Akito is gonna erase Tohru-kun's memories. We have to stop that from happening! Why are you letting her suffer?"

"Akito…will find a way to torture her more if we try and rescue her. She'll suffer even more if we try and save her…" Yuki shook his head sadly. "I need time to think. See you guys later."

He walked off, disappearing in the setting sun.

"Kyo! Hey, what're you doing?" It was Uo. She ran up to Kyo and Kagura. "Who're you?" she asked pointing to Kagura.

"Who are **you**?" Kagura asked suspiciously. She turned to Kyo. "Do you know her?"

Uo looked at the boar. "Are you guys related?"

Kagura nodded. "We're cousins." Uo sighed with relief. "That's good. Hey Kyo. Let's go do something together."

"Excuse me? You are not doing ANYTHING with my sweet Kyo-kun!" Kagura said angrily. "We're getting married and you aren't gonna take him away from me!"

"How can you guys get marr…never mind." Uo walked away slowly.

Kyo ran up to her. "Hey. Kagura is crazy. I'll go somewhere with you tomorrow. Got it?"

"Sure." The blonde turned back and went up to Kagura. "You do not wanna mess with me."

"Watch yourself girl. If you're Kyo's age, I'm two years older than you. So you, are the one who should NOT mess with me," Kagura threatened.

"Whatever."

**The Sakura Tree**

Yuki slumped against the tree that he had taken Tohru to. He went there because it was the only place where he could think in peace.

'_Tohru. I want to get you away from Akito! But, it'll only hurt you more if I do. Kami…please help me…' _

"Yuki Sohma?" The rat jumped up in surprise when he heard his name. He faced the person in front of him.

"Hanajima-san? What are you doing here?"

It **looked** like Hana just came back from school because she was still in her uniform. The girl sighed. "I felt your waves around here. Arisa and I came to visit Tohru. But…no one was home so we were leaving. Arisa ran off somewhere though."

Hana looked at Yuki. "Where is Tohru-kun? I would think that she'd be with you."

Yuki closed his eyes. "Tohru is with Akito…"

"Akito? Who is this…Akito?" Hana asked interestedly.

Yuki sighed. "Akito, is the head of the Sohma family. But…he's taken Tohru…hostage and he's…"

"He's going to do what?"

"Erase her memories…"

**Main House**

"Hatori! Do the procedure quickly and then I'll toss her in the street!" Akito ordered. She suddenly felt week-kneed and sank to the floor. "Is…this really…the end…?" she said softly so Hatori couldn't hear.

The doctor nodded and left Akito's room. He walked slowly to the place Tohru was in.

"Honda-kun. It's…time…" he said opening the door. Tohru stepped out. She didn't look scared, but she looked sad. "Yes…"

"Hatori-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for everything you've done for me. Please…please tell everyone else that too…" Tohru said. Tears welled in her eyes. "I…_hic_…don't want to…_hic…_forget. But…I guess I have to…"

Hatori put a hand on her forehead. "I'm sorry Honda-kun…"

"It's…_hic…_okay…" The girl then fell to the floor.

"Again, I'm sorry…"

**TBC**

* * *

Author's Note

Hello! I've updated pretty quick eh? Haha. That's how boring my summer break is. Writing fanfics nonstop everyday. Anyway, Akito said this, '"Is…this really…the end…?"' Now what does that mean? Find out next chapter!


	9. Mabudachi

Rat in the Hat

**SakuraRibbons: It's over! I've finished another story!**

**Rin: You're lying.**

**SakuraRibbons: I know. Just like the time when I said that I'd update quickly. (Cries)**

**Rin: Exactly. (Shrugs shoulder.) **

Note: Italics are thoughts. Bold italics are used with the battle in Hatori's mind. (Heheh.) Regular bold with ('') are sound effects.

Chapter Nine

**Mabudachi **

'_I…cannot believe what I have just done…"_ Hatori looked at his hands. They were trembling. _'Why have I fallen to Akito every single time? Why must I be…this weak?'_

"Hatori! I have assumed that this wench has no memory of us?" Akito poked her head out of her door. "Well?" she asked coldly.

The dragon nodded. He didn't look at the head but instead, the cold hard floor where motionless Tohru lay. "She has no memory of anything that has happened. However, she is bound to wake up soon so I suggest taking her out."

A battle was raging on in his mind at that moment so, Hatori barley heard what Akito said next. _'I cannot defy Akito…'_ '_**Why not?'** 'If I obey…no one else will be hurt…' **'What about Yuki, Kyo, Shigure…the rest of the Sohmas? They love her.'** 'I know…'_

"Hatori! Don't ignore me. I said to take her to the spot where she was living before Shigure and the others found her. Get all her junk and arrange it inside a tent," Akito ordered. Hatori snapped up and nodded, sadness consuming him.

'_Once again…I just couldn't face up…'_ Hatori thought. He sighed and looked in Akito's direction. She was gone. _'Honda-kun…will awaken soon…' '_**Tick tock tick tock**.' A clock was ticking. Hatori looked at the time. "It's six…"

"How do I get Honda-kun out though? I cannot…" Then, a thought struck him. '_What if…I take her back to Shigure's instead? Then…they could find a way to get her out of Akito's clutches!'_

Hatori picked the girl up slowly. **(A/N: Please don't think wrong. PLEASE!)** He went through the door that was open and went to his car.

He put the sleeping girl in the back seat and he go into the car himself. "Kami-sama…please help me…"

It was a short drive to the 'outside' and five minute later; Hatori was at the front of Shigure's house.

'**Ding dong**.' The cheerful face of Shigure popped out the door. "Haa-san! Hey! What are-" The novelist stopped dead in his tracks. "Tohru-kun…"

Hatori closed his eyes. "Please. I'll explain everything…" Shigure said nothing but let the doctor through.

When Hatori looked around carefully, he spotted another figure. Ayame. "'Tori-san…what's going on?"

Tohru was laid gently down on a couch while the other three men sat under a kotatsu. "Start talking Haa-san. Now, I'm not the only pervert here!"

Hatori sighed and started. "Okay. Akito…she found out about…a relationship. Between Tohru and Yuki. You both know well enough about Akito's tolerance for relationships. No tolerance. Now…I had to erase Honda-kun's memory…and I did."

Ayame looked at Hatori in shock. "My little brother…and Tohru-kun? But…'Tori-san. Why did you erase the poor girl's memory? You could've tried doing something else…"

"I would make things harder on Honda-kun. Besides, what else would I be able to do? Yuki knew the same. That's why he came, but never had her escape."** (A/N: Hatori was doing some spying.)**

Shigure frowned. "But now what shall we do with the princess? She needs her prince…as the prince needs her." He shook his head. "Haa-san…can you reverse the effects of memory suppressing?"

Hatori thought for a moment. "I...never tried. You see…memories that I suppress are still in the person's mind. However, the memory is buried deep so it's almost impossible to remember it."

"'Tori-san. Try to uncover Tohru-kun's memories," Ayame said. "Give it a shot."

Hatori sighed and walked over to the couch where Tohru was lying. "Alright. I can't guarantee that this will work though…" Ayame and Shigure watched. From ten feet away.

A hand was put to Tohru's forehead as Hatori closed his eyes and concentrated. 

Hatori opened his eyes again a minute later and turned to the other two. "We'll have to wait and see if she remembers…"

Suddenly they heard the sound of someone moving. They turned to the couch to see Tohru…awake.

"Tohru?"

**TBC**

Author's Note

I updated! Sorry about the wait! Anyway, I had a review from otaku dreamer and it was mainly about Hatori and how he should get a backbone. So…I got an idea with that and here's the result! I'm hoping to hit 50+ reviews!


	10. Learning

Rat in the Hat

**Note: Hi! Well, does she regain her memories or what? I have a little idea from Inulover411 in this chapter by the way. Yeesh, I haven't used enough characters yet! Kureno, Machi, Kakeru, Naohito, Kimi, Rin, Ren, Ritsu, Yuki's mother…I will eventually. One last thing. I've reached ten chapters! Whoo! **

Chapter Ten

**Learning**

'_To be forgotten is worse than death…'_

_Freya Crescent, Final Fantasy IX_

"Honda-kun…do you know who I am?" Hatori asked. Ayame and Shigure bent over the couch to see Tohru rubbing her eyes. "Hatori-san?"

The Mabudachi trio all sighed with relief. "Tohru-kun…do you remember anything from the past few hours?" The girl shook her head. "Not since Hatori-san said he'd suppress my memory."

She looked at the dragon. "I thought you did Hatori-san…" Hatori smiled a little. "There seems to be a way to return the memories…"

Tohru sat up. "Th-that's wonderful!" she exclaimed. "But…Hatori-san…why did you return my memories? Won't Akito-san get mad?" Tohru stood up. "I…should go…"

Ayame put a hand on her shoulder. "Can you wait for my little brother? I want him to see you one last time…" Tohru nodded, tears forming in her eyes. "Of course…" _'Mother…please help me right now…show me what to do…'_

**Meanwhile**

"Tohru-kun and you are in love I see," Saki Hanajima says softly. "I felt strong waves coming from the both of you." Yuki looked up at the gothic girl. He chuckled. "Really…?"

He stood up straight. "Why don't we go to Shigure's house? I can find out more about Tohru from there." Hana nodded. "Alright."

The two walked slowly to the house. "Arisa?" Hana asked suddenly. Yuki looked at Hana.

"Uotani-san? Where?" Hana pointed ahead.

Kyo and Uo were walking in Yuki and Hana's direction. "Hey Hana…prince…" Uo said. Kyo looked at Yuki. "Anything about Tohru?" he asked gruffly.

Yuki shook his head. "We're off to Shigure to find out." Uo's eyes widened. "What happened to Tohru? Tell me!" she yelled. Kyo whacked her on the head. "Ask the perv when we get to his house…"

Uo and Kyo continued bickering until they reached Shigure's house. Hana slid the door open. "Is anyone here?"

Ayame went over. "Hello! Ah little brother! You've brought your friends I see!"

"Since when was I friends with that damn rat?" Kyo asked angrily. Ayame laughed. "Get in here…"

The group did as they were told and stepped inside. Their eyes all widened. Especially Yuki's. "Tohru!"

The onigiri smiled. "Yuki-kun! You're okay!" She went up to the four.

Uo hugged her friend. "Man…Tohru! Kyo said some crap had happened earlier. Was he lying? You look fine!"

Shigure went up and put a hand on Ayame's shoulder. "Aya. Let's explain everything to them over here." He pointed to where Tohru and Hatori were.

Uo and Kyo sent over and then Yuki and Hana. However, Hana stumbled…and fell into Yuki.

POOF! A small rat poked its head out of the now crumpled clothing and scurried over to the others. "Hana-chan…I can explain!" Tohru said nervously, scooping up Yuki.

"I…what is going on?" Hana asked. She picked up Yuki's clothes and handed them to Tohru.

"Why is Yuki…a rat?"

Tohru gave a slightly worried smile and set Yuki down. "Well…ummm…Hana-chan, the Sohma family is-"

She was cut off by another poof. Yuki however, had managed to get to another room to change.

"Hana-chan…the Sohmas are cursed! When…when they are hugged by a member of the opposite sex they transform."

Hana sat down on the couch. "So now I know why all the waves coming from the Sohma family were strange…"

Tohru looked at Uo. "This is the first time you heard about this too. Hmm Uo-chan?"

The Yankee shook her head. "I…hugged Kyo once…and he transformed. I should've told you before Tohru. I'm sorry…"

Kyo nodded his head. "She ain't lying. It's true…"

Shigure gave Hatori a sideways look. "Well Haa-san? What are you going to do?" Hatori didn't answer.

"Uhh…" Yuki seemed to have finished changing. He came out of the other room and smiled awkwardly. "Hanajima-san…did they tell you?" The girl nodded.

Suddenly, they heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it," Yuki said. He went over to the door and opened it.

"Yunyun! How've ya been Yunyun?" It was Kakeru, Kimi, and Machi. Machi looked inside. "Kakeru, we interrupted something…"

Tohru smiled. "Ummm…" She looked at Shigure. He nodded his head. "Please! Come inside! It's fine!"

Yuki stepped aside as the student council member's trudged in. **(A/N: I know I left out Nao. He'll be here later.)**

"Yunyun! You missed student council silly! Did you forget?" Kimi asked. She giggled. "Nao-chan is really mad. It's so funny!"

"I forgot. Thanks for telling me Kimi."

The girl couldn't wait any longer. She just had to hug the most popular boy! "Yunyun…you're so cute. You know that?" Kimi asked. She put her arms around him.

Kyo and Tohru exchanged horrified looks. "Heheh, Kimi…I don't think Yunyun would like that…" Kakeru started.

Then…the poof, and what seemed to be the second transformation that day.

**TBC

* * *

**

Author's Note

Hi! I updated again! I put that quote there for no reason. It didn't matchthat well...but I liked it anyway!Well, today I have good news, middle news, and bad news. The good news is that, I've read scans for volumes fourteen to eighteen! Now I can add some characters from that, not giving spoilers. Middle news is…I'm starting to support…YukixMachi. After reading the end of 14 and reading some other…(wink) parts…I sorta like them together. Bad news…I have…maybe one more update before a short hiatus. My cousins are visiting so I won't have time. (A week from now.) Anyway, I'll update ASAP! (Oh yeah, as a heads up, I heard Furuba ends at volume 22.)


	11. Partings and Machi

Rat in the Hat

**Note: Hey. Does it feel like this story is going…no where? Well, I kinda thought so. Plot bunny attack! Anyway, it WILL go somewhere. It'll start…this chapter! This'll be my last update until July seventh by the way. **

Chapter Eleven

**Partings and Machi**

"Yunyun! Where'd he go?" Kakeru asked as he spun in circles madly. "Why is there all this smoke? Why-"

Kyo shoved the boy. "Shut. The. Hell. Up." Kakeru's eyes widened in fear. "Ehhh…"

The little rat scurried off. Tohru ran after it while the others tried calming down the new arrivals.

"Manabe! Shut up!" Machi yelled in outrage but blushing heavily. Kimi was frozen, gripping Yuki's clothes. "What happened? Kimi didn't know popular boys changed into animals! Kimi hasn't hugged a popular boy but…"

Hatori rubbed hit temple. "You three…are Yuki's friends right?"

Kakeru nodded. "Er…yeah."

--

"Oh Yuki-kun! Let me go get your clothes! That girl…Kimi-chan has them right?" Tohru and Yuki were in the kitchen. Yuki nodded his small head. "Thank you…"

Tohru slid open the kitchen door and went out. "Ummm…Kimi-chan? You…have Yuki-kun's clothes. May I give them to him?"

The black haired girl gave Tohru a weird look. "Uhh…yeah. Here you go…" Kimi handed the clothes to Tohru.

The onigiri bowed and ran back to the kitchen. Ayame nudged Hatori. "'Tori-san, you're going to have to tell these kids…"

Kakeru stared at Ayame. "Are you Yunyun's brother?" The snake gave Kakeru a surprised look. "Um…yes."

"Haha! Yuki always says I'm like you!" Machi looked at them both. '_I see what Yuki means now…'_

"What…is this…curse? Kimi wants to know!" Kimi cried. She stood up. "Why is our prince…a rat!"

Shigure stifled a laugh. "Eheheh, well…we can't keep this a secret anymore eh? You see…the Sohma family is cursed. When one of us is hugged by a member of the opposite sex, we transform into an animal from the Chinese Zodiac."

They all heard a door slide open. Yuki and Tohru stepped out, a small smile plastered on Tohru's face. "Ummm…well, you know now…" Yuki said nervously.

Hatori stood up. "Honda-kun…I…can let your friends pass. But…Yuki, I'm afraid…I'm afraid I must…suppress their memories…" Yuki's eyes widened.

"No…please…not again…like before…"

Machi took Yuki's hand. "Yuki, what are you talking about?" She glared at Tohru. "Why is she here?" Machi muttered.

"Machi…Honda-sa….Tohru is…living with us…" Yuki said. He gently pried of Machi's hands.

The girl's eyes widened. "No. You…are…living with another girl? You…never noticed my feelings did you? You…never thought about my feelings…of love towards you huh!" Tears welled in Machi's eyes. "Erase them then. My memory. I don't want to remember this…"

Tohru looked between the two of them. "Kuragi…san? Please…calm down!" Machi didn't listen. Still blushing a bit red, she stomped up to Hatori. "You're the one who suppresses memories right? Please…"

Yuki looked at Hatori pleadingly. "Don't…"

**Meanwhile**

Akito rubbed her temple. "Dammit. Where the hell is Hatori? I feel sick…" She looked around her dark room. "Maybe…the time to die…really has come around…"

The dark haired woman sighed. "I…really have reached my limit. And…there is really…nothing I can do."

She walked over to her futon and plopped down. "I now must decide the next head. Yuki…Hatori…or…"

**Shigure's House**

"Machi…you sure…you wanna go first?" Kakeru asked. His eyes shifted nervously between Yuki and his half sister.

"I…want to forget that we came here. And anyway," Machi said wiping her tears hastily. "If you thought…I liked you…well, who would love a rat anyway?"

Hatori couldn't hear it anymore. He placed a shaky hand on Machi's forehead and closed his eyes. "You won't remember your meeting with Yuki today."

The girl didn't say anything. A moment later, she fell backwards and was motionless.

"Machi…" Yuki gave the girl a sad look. "I…can't watch…anymore…" He shook his head and climbed up the stairs. Tears welled in Tohru's eyes and she followed him. Kyo and Ayame exchanged a worried glance and followed him too.

"Yuki-kun! Please wait!" Tohru looked for the nezumi worriedly. "Please…"

She noticed a closed door and she opened it slowly. Inside was Yuki, his head in his hands. "Yuki-kun…"

The silver haired boy looked at her, sadness in his eyes. "Tohru…it's like when I was seven. It's…exactly the same…"

_Flashback in Yuki's POV_

"_Yun-chan! You're it!" A really little girl, I, and some other Sohma children were playing in the garden. But…I forgot to be careful around girls…_

_We were playing blindfold tag…and the blindfolded person was a girl .She…tagged me and then stumbled over a rock. She grabbed onto me for support. POOF! _

_Everyone…was shocked. I managed to glance at the two boys who became my first real friends. They were dumbfounded._

_And then…it happened so fast. Akito had heard the poof and…he came. Hatori was right by Akito's side too. _

_All the kids…started screaming and running. Akito yelled at them…and Hatori erased their memories._

"_Please…please don't erase them. 'Friends.' They were the first I ever had." I was sobbing on Hatori's knee. Begging him to stop. "Please…don't…"_

_End flashback…normal POV_

"Yuki-kun…are you alright?" Tohru sat down on the bed next to Yuki.

Ayame and Kyo stopped outside the door. They exchanged a quick glance and pressed their ears against the now closed door.

"Yuki-kun…those…are your student council friend's right?"

Yuki nodded and managed to give Tohru a smile. "Yeah. I know that they're just gonna forget about today's events and nothing else…but…I wanted them to know…that I…"

The onigiri smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "You wanted to let them know that no one is perfect."

"Yes…"

Tohru wiped her eyes. "Yuki-kun…I'm very sorry to spring this on you so suddenly…but…I…feel that I've overstayed my welcome…"

**TBC

* * *

**

Author's Note

Hey all! Gee…I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I'm MachixYuki free after watching episode 26 of the anime! Now…I'm turning to…KaguraxYuki. Odd eh? Anyway, no Machi bashing was intended. Basically, she was sad that Yuki never noticed her feelings and even more disappointed when she found out a girl was living with him. She was 'venting' her anger. Anyway…about updating…gomen ne!


	12. The Neko and Nezumi

Rat in the Hat

**Note: Hi all! Updated again! Somehow, I see stories getting updated daily. Then that makes me feel bad! I update…like once a week! Something random…has anyone heard the Numa Numa song? My friend Felfy told me about it. It's…odd. And funny! Anyway, enjoy the chapter and tonkatsu domburi! **

Chapter Twelve

**The Neko and Nezumi**

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked. He turned in the girl's direction. "Overstayed your welcome? Of course not!"

Tohru folded her hands in her lap. "Well, you see…I don't want to cause trouble for you. Akito-san would get mad if he knew that I have my memories. The whole Sohma family would suffer."

Yuki thought about what she said. "I know Tohru. But…"

Kyo's eyes widened. He looked at Ayame and mouthed, 'What the hell? Should we go in?' Ayame shrugged and moved his hand to the doorknob.

"But first…can I let Nii-san and the baka neko come in? They've been at the door for a while now," said Yuki. Tohru nodded and Yuki opened the door.

Ayame and Kyo toppled over and fell when the door opened…which created an awkward scene because Ayame was on top of Kyo.

"DAMMIT! GET THE HELL OFF OF ME YOU DAMN SNAKE!"

"Ahh! Little brother, save me!" Ayame cried rushing over to the rat.

Yuki sighed. "Nii-san…"

Ayame, for once, fell silent and looked at his brother. "I know that you two were eavesdropping…so, you guys know what Tohru wants to do…"

Kyo looked at Tohru, who had been silent for a while. "Why do you…wanna leave? We can do something to stop Akito…"

Tohru shook her head. "I must. Please…don't tell anyone. Also, no matter how much I want to complete Kaibara High…I shall not finish my education here."

The nezumi shook his head. "Tohru, um…well, should we check on everyone else?" That was Yuki's only excuse to stop the conversation. "Yes…"

The group silently trouped downstairs. Shigure and Hatori were the only ones in the room. "Where did everyone go? What about Uotani-san and Hanajima-san?" Yuki asked.

Shigure greeted them. "Back already? That spunky girl…Uo-kun dragged all of Yuki's friends. She and Saki-chan are decided they'd leave after."

"Ah…" Tohru looked at the time. "Um…I'll make dinner. Hatori-san, Ayame-san…please stay…" Hatori opened his mouth to say something but Ayame gave him a quick look.

"We'll…gladly stay Tohru-kun!" Ayame said with a fake air of happiness.

"Ah! Alright then! I'll make some tonkatsu domburi. Please wait a moment." Tohru said. With that, she headed off to the kitchen. **(A/N: Tonkatsu domburi is pork, onions, and eggs over rice.)**

When he was sure Tohru was out of earshot, Shigure turned to everyone. "So. What happened up there?"

Yuki glared at the dog. "That's our business…" Ayame and Kyo surprisingly didn't say a word except that nothing happened.

The group sat silently like that for a while until Tohru came back.

"Ah! Well, I hope you enjoy!" the girl said when she arrived. She sat down the food on the table and plopped down herself.

"Itadakimasu…"

--

**That Night**

Tohru sighed sadly and looked around her room. All of her possessions were neatly packed in a bag. She was ready. "No matter how much I want to stay…I cannot cause trouble for the Sohmas anymore…"

She took the paper that was in her hands, folded it, and set it on her bed. _'They will find it…'_

Tohru picked up her bag, opened her door, and tiptoed out into the quiet hall. "Tohru?" The onigiri almost dropped her bag. "Um…yes?"

It was Kyo. "Where the hell are you going?" He stepped out of his room

"I…must leave Kyo-kun! Please understand. I want to stay. I really do! But…"

Kyo shook his head. "C'mon Tohru! Yuki and I will keep you away from Akito! Don't worry so much! God…"

Tears welled in Tohru's eyes. She went back to her room and took the note. "Give this to Yuki-kun…"

Kyo took the note. "You're…serious aren't you." The tears slowly fell from Tohru's eyes. "Yes…"

"I…should leave. I don't want Yuki-kun to know that I'm leaving. Kyo-kun…thank you for everything…and goodbye." She turned around and started down the stairs. However, Kyo grabbed onto her shoulder.

"Tohru…just…be safe okay? I don't know where the hell you're gonna go, but…I want you to come back here one day. Got it? And…" Kyo quickly went back to his room and got something. He returned to Tohru.

Kyo held out the orange hat. "Don't forget about the Sohmas. No one is gonna like your decision. So, if you can at least remember us…"

The brown haired girl smiled. "Thank you Kyo-kun. I'll never forget anything. And I'll take the secret to my grave. Goodbye…Kyo-kun…"

She went down the stairs silently and left. Kyo couldn't move. Tohru was gone. And no one knew when she would return…

**TBC**

Author's Note

Well, hope you guys liked the end of the chapter! I put some time in researching Japanese food and stuff to write this! I'm going to summer camp so this is my last update for a while. I'll be back soon so don't worry! I'd also like to ask that if you read my stories to review. I have a decent number of people with this story on 'Story Alerts' so I'd appreciate feedback! Also, I've been getting questions asking if it'll stay Yukiru. IT IS! Don't worry! No Kyoru, Yukichi, or anything. There might be some parts that have some… (Pokes this chapter) but it's strictly Yukiru. Anyway, bye for now!


	13. Uo's Rage

Rat in the Hat

**Note: I'm so sorry I didn't update! (I sound like Ritsu huh?) I made Yuki graphics for my neopets userlookup though! Check 'em out! (The link is on my profile page!)  
**

Chapter Thirteen

**Uo's Rage**

_Dear Shigure-san, Yuki-kun, and Kyo-kun,_

_I'm…not too sure how I should start this…so, I'll get to the point. _

_Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, and Ayame san might have taken the hint._

_Taken the hint I would leave I mean._

_I want you all to understand that this decision has not been easy to do. _

_But, I feel that it's time for me to move on and live on my own._

_Please know that I don't want to be a burden._

_Also, Akito-san made it clear that he didn't want me here anymore._

_I must respect his decision._

_I love everyone so very much and I hope to one day see everyone again._

_Tohru Honda_

That was what Yuki, Shigure, and Kyo read the following morning. "What…happened to her?" Yuki asked shakily. "When did she leave?"

Kyo sighed. No matter how much he didn't want to tell, he grabbed Yuki's forearm and dragged him out of the kitchen. Shigure didn't even say anything when the two left.

"Kyo? What-" Yuki's words were cut off when the neko shot him a glare.

"Look. Tohru left last night. I saw her. She said…that she wouldn't be coming back for a while…" Kyo said. His eyes shifted nervously to and from the floor. "I…also gave her the hat."

Yuki's eyes jumped up. "So…she has it then?"

"Yeah dumbass."

Kyo looked up at the rat. "Hey. I ain't forcing ya to do anything…but…are you going after her? Tohru I mean. Do you really wanna leave her?"

Yuki gave him a surprised look. "What…"

"You heard me. Just think about it. And…'don't get stupid and lose it.'"

Kyo turned around, slid open the door, went out, and slammed it shut.

"Yuki-kun…think about what Kyo said. He does have a point," Shigure said slowly. "Hurry up. You're going to be late for school. Oh, and you may want to tell Tohru's friends."

The rat nodded, grabbed his bag, and also left.

"Tohru-kun…where did you go?"

**Meanwhile**

"Oh my…I really am far from Tokyo. I hope Yuki-kun is alright…" Tohru said softly. She stepped off the train and walked slowly to the exit of the station.

"Kanazawa Japan? I really am…very far. But…the further the better…"

Tohru sighed. "I might as well start looking for a job and a place to stay. It'll be a bit hard, but I cannot give up."

A tap on the shoulder made Tohru snap out of her thoughts. "Eh? Ummm…yes?" she asked, turning around.

Tohru's eyes widened. "You are Tohru Honda?" the person asked.

"Yes…but you are…"

--

"L-O-V-E M-E! Yuki!" came the singsong voices of…gasp…the Yuki Sohma fangirls.

Yuki just sighed to himself when he saw the girls. _'Not today…not today…please…'_

"So Yuki-kun? How's your day going? You're going to be late…but oh! I can cover for you! What did you eat for breakfast? How did you sleep? What are you going to do today?" Minami asked. She smiled widely. "Mio-san! Anything you'd like to ask?"

The black haired girl nodded. "Where is Tohru Honda-senpai?"

Minami immediately shot the girl a glare. The most important rule, made up a week before, NEVER bring up Tohru Honda in front of Yuki. NEVER.

"Eh? Oh…I heard she's…not feeling well. She said she's staying home today…"

"Oh…well, Minami-senpai…let's go…we can't keep Motoko-senpai waiting…can we?" Mio said shrilly. She grabbed Minami's arm and dragged her away. Mio turned her head back and winked.

"Mio-san…thank you…" Yuki murmured. He gave a small smile and continued to school.

--

"WHAT?" Uo yelled outraged. "Dammit! Orange, tell me everything. Everything. Got it? She can't be gone."

Kyo sighed. He had spotted Uo and Hana so he decided to tell them. "There isn't anything else to tell you! You want me to get a freaking video recording or something?" he replied.

"YES!"

Hana, unlike Uo, stayed calm. "Her waves…Tohru-kun's…were strange now that I think of it. She felt some sort of guilt…I can't put my finger on it though…"

Uo's eyes were burning. She struggled to keep them from falling. No luck. "She…can't leave…"

At that very moment, Yuki walked into the building and saw the group. "Good morning…"

Uo lost it. "You bastard. Why did you let her leave? Why the hell are you doing nothing? Get off your lazy ass and find her!" she screeched. More tears fell.

"Don't you dare let her wander off on her own!"

Kyo and Hana could only watch as Yuki was pounded with more of Uo's furious remarks.

"Uotani-san…I…" All the pain in Yuki's heart had build up. He wanted no more. "I…" His eyes started to water. "I…"

--

Tohru gaped at the figure. A woman…with…silver hair? "Are you…Yuki-kun and Ayami-san's…mother?"

**TBC

* * *

**

Author's Note

Updated! Whoot! Okay, hope you all enjoyed! I have the rest of the chapters planned out and the last chapter down. This story…has a few more chapters and then…RIP. Haha, everything will be fine…eventually. I have a new story called, What's Left of Me. Check it out if you'd like. Anyway, R&R if you will! Until next chapter then!


	14. Lost and Found

Rat in the Hat

**Note: I' m not dead!**

Chapter Fourteen

Tohru just stared. The woman did look like Yuki and Ayame. Except for one thing. Her eyes.

Unlike Yuki's which were soft and caring, or Ayame's that were bright and carefree, her eyes were hard and cold.

"Yes, I am. You are living with Yuki, correct?" her voice matched her eyes. It was sharp with a touch of nonchalance.

"Um, yes. I'm…I _was_ living with Yuki-kun, Shigure-san, and Kyo-kun." Tohru bowed awkwardly. Was this really the mother of Yuki?

"Oh, I see. Well, I must be going. It was…a pleasure," she said. She turned around and without looking back, went to catch her train.

'_I didn't even get her name…'_ thought Tohru sadly. _'I really shouldn't worry about that right now though. The first important thing is finding a place to stay…"_

--

"Hey, leave him alone."

Uo turned around. "Who the hell are…"

She froze. It was Kakeru, along with Machi.

"Oh, it's you guys," Uo said slowly.

The day that the student council had they're memories erased, Hatori advised everyone else to be careful how they tell things to them. Just in case, he'd said, it triggers something to make them remember the events.

"What do you need?" Hana asked quietly.

Kakeru turned to Hana. "Nothing. Just wondering why the miss here is yelling at Yun-Yun."

"It's none of your damn business!" yelled Kyo.

Machi was watching the scene quietly. Finally, she spoke.

"Is it about Tohru Honda-senpai?"

Everyone turned to face her.

Machi looked at them all with a distant look in her eyes.

"If…if I am right, if the president has someone that he loves…then he should go catch her…if she is not with him," she said quickly.

Yuki turned the faintest hint of red, when he heard that.

Machi's memories had been erased, yes, but her love for Yuki had not diminished.

"_How had she felt when she said those words?" _Yuki wondered.

Uo seemed to be pulling herself together. "Well? What is it, prince?"

Yuki stared at the group, and then turned away abruptly.

Before anyone could utter a word, the nezumi had sprinted out of the school.

--

"Yuki-kun!! What's the rush?" came Shigure's voice, when he saw the boy run inside the house. "At least take off you're shoes!"

Yuki didn't pay any attention. His mind was focused on one thought alone.

Tohru.

He packed clothes into a bag, as well as a good chunk of money that he had. Finally, he packed his cell phone.

A light was blinking. Yuki looked at the missed call.

It was from his mother.

Now, the boy was confused. He never really saw his mother, let alone spoke to her.

He listened to the voicemail intently.

"Yuki?" the voice was as sharp and cold as ever. "I saw…someone you might be interested in. Tohru Honda." Yuki froze, his ear now pressed firmly to the phone. "Not that I care, or anything, but isn't she supposed to be living with Shigure and you? I found the girl in Kanazawa. Just, thought you might want to know. Akito-san mentioned something about her being, 'gone.' That's all."

The message stopped, and Yuki almost collapsed. Tohru was in Kanazawa. 

He knew where she was.

He was going to go find her.

--

**Note: Yay. I updated. Two chapters to go.**


	15. Catch!

Rat in the Hat

**Note: Enjoy.**

Chapter Fifteen

He ran, forever, it seemed.

He searched every inn.

He asked everyone he saw if they had seen Tohru.

No luck.

Every night, Yuki got calls from Kyo, Uo, Hana, and the rest of the Sohmas.

It pained him to answer with, "I haven't found her, yet."

Ever since Yuki reached Kanazawa, he hardly ate or slept.

Once the third day started, he started losing hope.

"Excuse me, but have you seen a girl…about sixteen years old, a few inches shorter than me with long brown hair and large brown eyes?" he would ask.

Many people said yes. Yuki expected that, as many girls his age had those characteristics. He loved Tohru very much, but secretly wished she had something in her appearance to distinguish her from other girls.

"Um, excuse me sir, but have you-" Yuki began, asking an older man.

"Are you going to ask whether I've seen a girl with long brown hair, big brown eyes, about your age, but slightly shorter?" he asked in reply.

Yuki looked at the old man, puzzled.

"I've heard you ask that to about a dozen people," he said, not unkindly. "Now, I've actually seen a girl like that. I can't promise that it's the one you're looking for, but, you can check, alright young man?"

Yuki nodded eagerly. This was the first lead to Tohru he'd had.

"Alright, a young looking girl came to my inn. She matches the characteristics you've been telling everyone. Now, she came about three…four days ago. She looked like a ditz, to tell you the truth. However, she looked like she'd been through hell. I thought she might've run away or something of the sort, so I decided to give her a job to make things easier on her. She works full time as a maid in my inn."

The rat could have collapsed in relief. Tohru was safe. He chuckled slightly.

She was working as a maid.

Just the type of job he was thinking she'd do.

"Alright," Yuki said softly, to himself. "Time to meet Tohru."

--

A sigh, followed by the usual 'desu' could be heard from the room that a certain brown-haired girl was staying in.

Tohru Honda forced herself out of her bed, staring groggily at the clock.

7:30am.

It was early for many, but for Tohru, she was already running late.

"Oh no, I was supposed to start half an hour ago!" she cried.

She rushed to brush her teeth and throw on her uniform, a plain white blouse, and a dark blue, knee-length skirt.

It was quite an easy job for her. She mainly cleaned up the rooms, and she had much experience with that at the Sohmas.

Tohru quickly tidied up her room, closed and locked her door, and skidded down the wooden steps.

The hall was empty in the inn. There was hardly anyone staying there in the first place. She quickly went to one door, opened it, and took out some supplies she needed to clean the rooms. Tohru closed the supply closet and took off towards the stairs again, but due to her slight grogginess, tripped on the steps.

She fell backwards, a silent scream escaping her lips, but somehow, miraculously felt firm hands catch her before she hurt herself.

A long line of words of gratitude started to pour from the girl's mouth, a second later.

"Thank you very much for catching me! I promise I won't be so clumsy angain! Uhm, can I help you si-"

Her eyes widened when she saw who had caught her.

It was Yuki.

And, he hadn't transformed.

**TBC**

--

**Note: I lied. There will be more than another chapter left. Maybe two or three more.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**


	16. Worry

Rat in the Hat

**Note: I miss this site! And what happened to all the Yukiru stories? Ah, Kyoru must have taken control. **

Chapter Sixteen

For a moment, it seemed as if time stopped. It was silent. Neither Tohru nor Yuki were breathing. For a full minute, each stared into the other's eyes.

Tohru was the first to snap back. For Yuki, that was unfortunate.

She quickly maneuvered herself out from his grasp and dashed halfway to the exit of the lobby. Yuki's eyes immediately darted to find her, and focused in on her appearance.

She looked the same as usual, her brown hair sleek and straight, her body still petite, and the air of cuteness that emanated from her was still there. Everything was fine, except for one little thing.

Fear was etched across her face, and her small body was trembling.

"Y-Y-Yuki…kun…" she choked out.

Confusion spread across the boy's mind, blocking out the thoughts about the curse. "Tohru? What's the matter?" He inched toward the girl, panic clearly visible in his eyes.

Tohru took a deep breath, and calmed herself down. "Where is he?"

Yuki gave her a questioning look. "Where is who?" he asked timidly.

"…Where is Akito-san…?" she replied, her voice barely above a whisper.

"…Akito? He's at home, in the Sohma estate, just as he always is," Yuki stated, his concern growing larger and larger. "Tohru, what's the matter?"

Tohru looked at Yuki for another moment, and pondered at what she should say next.

"Yuki-kun…I…I am not sure that you should be here. You should just go back home, Yuki-kun! I left so that you wouldn't be troubled by me anymore!" Her voice cracked, and Yuki could see her eyes were glistening with tears.

"Tohru…"

She kept going on. "Yuki-kun, what if Akito-san finds out you are here, and that I have my memories? What will he do to you and the rest of the Sohmas? I….I cannot bear to think of it…"

A wave of relief washed over Yuki. Nothing was wrong, he concluded. She was just worrying as she always was.

"Tohru, you have never troubled us at all! This is the first time you've ever troubled us, in my eyes," the boy said with a faint trace of a smile.

The girl still looked uncertain. Yuki decided to plow on. "Tohru…don't you see? The Sohma family is a wreck. We've all been worried…about you."

The tears were falling from Tohru's eyes now. "Yuki-kun…I couldn't bear to stay! Akito-san has complete control over the Sohma family, and I can't go against his word!"

"His word means nothing, if it causes distress for you, Tohru," Yuki said slowly. He shook his head. "You've worried us all! Especially Arisa-san and Hanajima-san! They were your best friends. I'm sure you haven't forgotten."

A steady stream was falling down Tohru's cheeks. "I…I haven't forgotten. I couldn't…! But…it was the only way…"

"No, it's not the only way. Tohru, please come back home. Those two need you. The Sohmas need you. I…need you," Yuki said, his eyes purposely avoiding contact with Tohru's.

A cry escaped the girl's lips. "I…I…"

Yuki gripped her shoulders. "Tohru, please…" And before she could utter out another word, he pressed his lips to hers.

Utter bliss fell upon the both of them. Time stopped for the second time, and all that mattered to the two of them was each other.

Yuki could not think straight. The sweet smell of her hair, the softness of her skin, and the feeling of her lips pressed to his, was the most he could occupy himself with.

Tohru pulled him into an embrace, and for the second time, the boy did not transform.

That escaped both their minds, though, as there was other feelings that were temporarily more important.

And suddenly, everything ended. A shrill ring erupted from the depth of Yuki's pocket, and he hastily grabbed it, jamming it to his ear.

"Hello?"

A familiar voice was heard on the other end. Hatori's. "Yuki?"

"Hey Hatori."

"Yuki, I have to tell you something…"

Tohru looked at Yuki questionably, and he pressed a finger to her lips. _One moment_, he mouthed.

"Yes?"

"Yuki…Akito is dead…"

**TBC**

--

**Notes: It's been well over a year, and I sincerely apologize. I promise I'll finish this story soon! Anyway, if anyone still checks in on this smelly fic, I thank you so much from the bottom of my heart!**


End file.
